Austria
Overview Austria is a landlocked country in Central Europe and home to more than 8.6 million people. It is bordered by Germany, the Czech Republic, Hungary, Slovakia, Slovenia, Italy, Switzerland and Liechtenstein. The country is mainly mountainous and much of Austria's territory is within the Alps. Austria's origins can be traced back to the Hapsburg dynasty. The family ruled over the country since its independence after the collapse of the Holy Roman Empire. They subsequently oversaw the country in its forms as the Austrian Empire and as Austria-Hungary. After the First World War, the Hapsburg monarchy was disbanded and separated from the other countries within Austria-Hungary. The country has since been run as a republic. Austria is one of the richest countries in the world, with a GDP per capita of $47,140. The country has developed a high standard of living and in 2014 was ranked 21st in the world for its Human Development Index. Austria has been a member of the United Nations since 1955, joined the European Union in 1995, and is a founder of theOECD. Austria also signed the Schengen Agreement in 1995 and adopted the euro currency in 1999. Politics Austria is a federal parliamentary representative democratic republic. The Austrian Parliament is elected every four years by every citizen age 18 or older. It consists of two chambers, the "Nationalrat" (National Assembly) and the "Bundesrat". While the "Nationalrat" is reviewing and passing new laws, the "Bundesrat" has only a controling function and almost never intervenes in laws the national assembly passed. After the elections are held, the 183 seats of the "Nationalrat" are split in proportion to the percentage of votes a party made, yet there is a minimum of four percent for a party to get some seats. Presidential elections every 6 years. Nationalrat elections every 4 years. National Assembly Elections 2013-2018 SPO: 52 OVP: 47 FPO: 40 Greens: 24 Stronach: 11 NEOS: 9 2018-2022 FPO: 66 Greens: 40 SPO: 35 OVP: 21 Stronach: 11 NEOS: 10 Presidential Elections 2004-2016 Heinz Fischer (SPO) 2016-Present Norbert Hofer (FPO) International Relations Countries Italy In October 2018, Austria opened talks with Italy regarding the the South Tyrol region. The region was originally Austrian until the end of WW1. Austria has sent diplomats discussing the options of bringing back into Austrian control. Liberland Liberland sent diplomats to Austria in April 2018. Austria allowed the trade of goods and services to Liberland and eventually full recognition of the microstate as a country, provided they cease the drug industry that they participate in. After assurances by Liberland diplomats that the government was not involved in the illegal drugs industry, Austria officially recognised Liberland in October 2018. Serbia Sebia sent diplomats to Austria in March 2018. The diplomats wished to discuss trade, military alliances and domestic programmes. Talks are still ongoing. = Economy Laws Military Army (Landstreitkräfte) Personnel Active Personnel: 25,963 Conscripts: 12,000 which make up the active personnel. Reserve Personnel: 27,000 Armoured Vehicles Armoured Recovery Vehicle Unarmoured Vehicle Artillery and Air Defence Airforce (Luftstreitkräfte) Personnel Active Personnel: 4,300 Fighter Aircraft Transport Aircraft Helicopters Conflicts Timeline 2016 March News Austria to erect wall at Italian border. News Mixed reception as Austrian government make decision to demolish Hitler's childhood home. April Event Austrian Presidential Elections 2016. December News Tensions rise among the migrant population as Austria increases border security. 2017 2018 July Event Austrian Parliamentary Elections 2018. October News Austria officially recognises Liberland as a nation. Diplomacy Austria asks Italy to consider the re-unification of the South Tyrol region. 2019 January News Four arrested as New Year's terror plot revealed. February News FPO divided after Hofer announces new security measures.Category:Country Category:European Union Category:Claimed